creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Leyenda de los Devoradores de pecados
El término Devoradores de pecados (Sin-eaters), a veces llamados "Comepecados", refiere a un tipo particular de individuo que, mediante los rituales adecuados, es capaz de asumir sobre sí los pecados de otra persona. Los Devoradores de pecados de hecho comen simbólicamente las faltas de otros, que asumen como propias, liberando a sus clientes de los pecados cometidos durante sus vidas y absolviéndolos para purificar almas que no necesariamente se arrepienten de sus errores. Antropológicamente hablando, los Devoradores de pecado existen desde que existe el pecado. El acto de devorar las malas acciones de un tercero puede clasificarse dentro de los rituales antropopaicos. Extrañamente, los Devoradores de pecados poseen más referencias dentro de la literatura que en la historia propiamente dicha. Sus apariciones, escasas y furtivas, están rodeadas por un halo de misterio y discresión. Incluso hoy se desconoce cuál era la relación de los Devoradores de pecados con las autoridades religiosas. Los Devoradores de pecados también participan activamente de la mitología, por ejemplo, a través de la diosa azteca Tlazolteotl, síntesis de la maternidad y la fertilidad, cuyo rol como redentora del individuo se extendió a través de distintas prácticas ya olvidadas. Una de las pocas que aún se conservan, sostiene que Tlazolteotl se presenta al final de la vida de sus devotos, y que si estos confiesan sus pecados abiertamente ella limpiará sus almas devorando la suciedad que roe las entrañas del alma. No hace falta incursionar en el territorio de la mitología para descubrir la presencia de los Devoradores de pecados. Sin ir más lejos, el propio Jesús interpreta el arquetipo universal del Devorador de pecados al ofrecer su vida y su sangre para purificar los pecados de la humanidad. Más cerca en el tiempo, durante el siglo XVIII, los rituales de los Devoradores de pecados eran bastante comunes entre las clases altas. El bibliógrafo y anticuario John Bagford (1650-1716) dio cuenta de un extraño rito por el cual un hombre devoró los pecados de un alto funcionario local a cambio de una fuerte suma de dinero. El procedimiento era siempre el mismo. Durante la agonía, cuando la medicina ya nada tenía que hacer, y posterior a la extremaunción de los sacerdotes, los hombres y mujeres adinerados podían, si desconfiaban de la salvación de su alma, convocar a un Devorador de pecados. El Devorador de pecados tenía una vida mayoritariamente itinerante. Se movía de una región a otra, temido y respetado por todos. No se le permitía acceder a lugares públicos, aunque en general se lo dejaba pernoctar gratuitamente en graneros y chozas. Su dinero estaba manchado por el pecado, desde luego, de terceros, de modo que rara vez se los asaltaba. Con el tiempo los Devoradores de pecados fueron ampliando su rango de acción. Por ejemplo, ya no se necesitó estar de pie frente al lecho del moribundo para devorar sus pecados. Una rápida visita al cementerio, un discurso sentido sobre la tumba, alcanzaban para suavizar la desesperación de los deudos. En estos casos, la retribución monetaria era notablemente menor. Nadie sabe realmente en qué consistía el ritual de los Devoradores de pecados. Algunos dicen que comían y bebían simbólicamente un trozo de pan y algo de sal como síntesis del pecado que asumían sobre sí. John Bagford fue el único que anotó una pequeña porción de las palabras pronunciadas durante el rito de devorar pecados: "Te doy paz y descanso, querido hombre. Y por tu paz yo empeño mi propia alma. Amén. (I give easement and rest now to thee, dear man. And for thy peace I pawn my own soul. Amén)." El último Devorador de pecados del que se tiene noticias fue un hombre de Shropshire, Inglaterra, que devoró los pecados de un tal Richard Munslow en 1906. Para los interesados en seguir el tema de los Devoradores de pecados les recomendamos un interesante libro de Bertram S. Puckle, titulado "Costumbres funerarias" (Funeral Customs). Allí se describe la siguiente anécdota: "1983. Market Drayton, Shropshire. Tras los servicios preliminares ayudé a transportar el ataúd a la casa. Una mujer sirvió vino a todos los que habían colaborado. Luego ofreció galletas. Solo uno de nosotros aceptó. Horas después aquel muchacho, presa de la locura, se suicidó arrojándose a las aguas del río. Luego supe que aquellas viandas escondían un propósito maligno: convertirnos en devoradores de pecados." thumb|400px Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Bestiario